midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Man Out
Last Man Out is the third episode of the nineteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 11th January 2017. It featured the return of DI Ben Jones. Synopsis Tensions run high in Lower Pampling as a new type of cricket, the C-10, threatens a century of tradition. When star cricketer Leo Henderson is found dead following the tournament quarter-final, DCI Barnaby and DS Winter's investigation leads them into the path of a surprise visitor from Barnaby’s past, one "Jack Morris", who happens to be none other than an undercover Ben Jones, who is now a Detective Inspector. Plot Leo Henderson, star player of the Lower Pampling Panthers, is murdered following a one day tournament called C10, a format disapproved of by committee members St John Beachwood and retired player Germaine Troughton. Barnaby is mystified by the unexplained amount of cash in Leo's account and the appearance of an unshaven Ben Jones, calling himself Jack Morris and with Leo's widow Melody when her house is burgled. New captain Fitz Theara, who is taking bribes to throw matches, is the next victim, leading Jones to explain that, with Germaine's cooperation, he is investigating match fixing. - a possible key to Leo's new-found wealth and the financial problems of C10 organizer Elliot Luthando. Whilst a twenty year disappearance is resolved, Jones' new role as the leading player makes him a likely target and, unless Barnaby unmasks the killer, the last man out. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Nick Hendrix as DS Jamie Winter *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr. Kam Karimore *Tia Bannon as Kia Luthando *John Bird as St John Beachwood *Joe Dixon as Elliot Luthando *Frances Grey as Cilla Troughton *Esther Hall as Serena Luthando *Jason Hughes as DI Ben Jones *Susan Jameson as Germaine Troughton *Bruce Lawrence as Leo Henderson *Natasha Little as Melody Henderson *Mark Powley as Wade McMaster *Paul Reynolds as Butler Styles *Parth Thakerar as Fitz Theara *Raj Awasti as Cricket Fan (uncredited) *Kishore Bhatt as Cricket Club Member (uncredited) *Steve Doyle as Police Officer (uncredited) *Daniel Eghan as Neighbourhood Watch (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Cricket Spectator (uncredited) *Stephen Hawke as Midsomer Police Officer (uncredited) *Michael Haydon as Police Officer (uncredited) *John Kinory as Cricket Club Member (uncredited) *Shaun Lucas as Press Photographer (uncredited) *Mike Ray as Cricket Spectator (uncredited) *Glenn Webster as Villager / Cricket Spectator (uncredited) *Jo Wheatley as Cricket Spectator (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Leo-henderson.jpg|Leo Henderson Killed by balls fired from a Cricket practice machine. Fitz-theara.jpg|Fitz Theara Stabbed through the heart with a cricket stump. Supporting Cast Ben-jones-07.jpg|Ben Jones Butler-styles.jpg|Butler Styles Cilla-troughton.jpg|Cilla Troughton Elliot-luthando.jpg|Elliot Luthando Germaine-troughton.jpg|Germaine Troughton John-beachwood.jpg|St John Beachwood Kia-luthando.jpg|Kia Luthando Melody-henderson.jpg|Melody Henderson Serena-luthando.jpg|Serena Luthando Wade-mcmaster.jpg|Wade McMaster Episode Images Last-man-out-01.jpg Last-man-out-02.jpg Last-man-out-03.jpg Last-man-out-04.jpg Last-man-out-05.jpg Last-man-out-06.jpg Last-man-out-07.jpg Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Esther Hall - Bad Tidings *Bruce Lawrence - Midsomer Life *Shaun Lucas - Written in the Stars, The Ballad of Midsomer County, The Incident at Cooper Hill and Crime and Punishment Category:Series Nineteen episodes